Fleur de Lapin (Kirima Sharo)
Fleur de Lapin led by Kirima Sharo is a custom civilization in the works by Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou, based upon the Is the Order a Rabbit Series, succeeding Hot Bakery and Rabbit House. Overview Dawn of Man Blessings be upon you, Kirima Sharo! You were but a simple waitress working for Fleur de Lapin, but now have risen to become its head in this new world. While you were a commoner living a poor life, you had the talent to receive a full scholarship in the school that your admirable senior Tedeza Rize goes to. You have now been given an opportunity to lead Fleur Lapin in the new world, your merit be more than qualifying for this task. Sharo, the time has come to shake off your poverty. Here make the Fleur de Lapin prosper, and receive the fruits of your work in form of glory and wealth. Will you grasp this opportunity to leave poverty? Can you build civilization that will stand the test of time? Strategy Fleur de Lapin is a expansionist civilization with obvious synergies with Liberty tree. Fleur de Lapin's Blue Collars are essentially the settlers of Civilization II, as they not only found cities, but build improvements as well, although it only stagnates growth, not reduce population of the city by 1 when trained unlike the Civ II counterpart. Because of this, Citizenship and Collective Rule are both critical to Fleur de Lapin because both of these policies spawn a dual role unit: Citizenship will allow Fleur de Lapin to settle a city faster than most other civilization, while Collective Rule will help Fleur de Lapin catch up on the Worker production. Its trait is also catered to a wide play: A free building purchase in all cities allows Sharo to purchase a building for an early boost: Purchase a granary to boost growth, purchase a Monument to speed up Liberty tree without sacrificing scouting, purchase a Shrine to boost Liberty play through religion, and so on. In addition, the second part of the trait is an enhanced version of the Guruship belief, which not only provide multiple yields based on the different types of Specialists worked by the city, but also provide some Great People points which are very meaningful in the earlier game. However, Fleur de Lapin's bent towards Liberty, as well as the lack of bonus towards Gold, can make Fleur de Lapin poor in the early game. Because of this, it may be advisable to save the free building purchase on your early cities to purchase markets. However, another strategy to tackle this initial poverty is to grow the cities so that City Connections become profitable, since the Blue Collars can connect cities much more quickly than most other workers can. Fleur de Lapin is best suited towards either a Science victory or a Cultural victory: The first specialist of each type in all cities essentially count double (although it doesn't apply bonuses such as Secularism and Statue of Liberty), granting Fleur de Lapin a great boost in Science, Production, and Culture in the midgame as it gains specialist slots. While the bonus is more impactful towards a Cultural victory as Artistic specialists are limited, the yield bonus is more impactful towards a Science victory. Unique Trait and Components Music Mod Support Decisions Culture and 100*(n+1) Gold in standard speed, where n is the Era, and n=0 in Ancient Era. |rewards = 1 free Blue Collar}} Gold in standard speed. * Capital Enters 3 turns of Resistance in standard speed. |rewards = 1 Level 2 Spy: Subsequent Spies, as well as its replacement, start at level 1. *1 Free Social Policy}} Magistrates * 2000 Gold * 1000 Culture |rewards = Instantly build the unique structure "The Statue of Proletariat Liberty" in the Capital.}} Magistrates * 1000 Gold * 1000 Culture |rewards = Fleur de Lapin may choose 3 Great People of Choice}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our citizens are drinking herbal tea and fearing rabbits. I fear that the world will succumb to the power of your culture." Full Credits *Mathetes tou Alexandrou: LUA, XML *Europa Barbarorum Team: War Theme *nonaka yuu: Leader Icon Source Art *Divine Yuri: Leader Icon Render *Koi: Intellectual property (Cocoa, Mocha), Art sources *White Fox: Animation (art source), Music Category:Mathetesalexandrou Category:Great People Civilizations Category:Expansion Civilizations Category:Anime Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:Civilizations based off Television series Category:Fictional Civilizations with Unique Decisions